jackboxgamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bidiots
Bidiots is one of the games featured in The Jackbox Party Pack 2. Bidiots is a drawing game in which players create art and bid on the art other players have created. Gameplay Starting the game At the start of a game, every player draws 2 pieces of art based on vague titles sent to their devices (e.g. Toga party), many of which will be similar. One of these drawings will be designated as "high value", worth around $3,000 - $5,000, and the other as "low value", worth around $500 - $2,500. The values of the drawings are unknown to everyone, including the artists. Everyone has $3,000 in cash to start the game. Auctions The number of drawings auctioned off is twice the number of players plus two, except in 6-player games where only 12 auctions will take place. They include all the drawings submitted by the players and house drawings provided by the game as necessary. At the start of each auction, each player will receive a hint on their device; different players will get different hints. The hint may be: * the worth of a specific drawing, identified by title; * that a specific player has information on the value of the current drawing; * other information about the players, such as who is leading or who is short on cash; or * just idle chatter with no useful information. The opening bid of each auction is $400, and bids are in $100 increments. Players may bid $100 or $200 over the opening or next bid if desired. The time period between the last bid and the end of the auction varies based on how much the host talks, but always ends with "Going once... Going twice... Sold!" Screws After half of the auctions are done, each player will be given a screw, which can be used once to force another player to bid. The screw is wasted if the player screwed does not have enough money to bid. The player forced to bid cannot screw another player until someone else bids. Game Economy Whoever wins an auction pays the price in cash right away. Then, if the drawing was made by a player other than the auction winner, the artist gets half the price in cash as commission. The value of the drawing is then revealed, but that money is not added to the winner's cash, and will be added to their score only at the end of the game. The current score or cash of the players is not displayed on screen until the end of the game, but may be deduced by keeping track of the transactions during the game. Whoever has the most money at the end of the game wins. Predatory Loans Predatory Loans is an in-game loan company that will appear in the game when someone is short on cash. Thereafter, all players will have a button to call the company during an auction, which will make the company appear after that auction for a few seconds. Each player will be given a button on their device to take out a loan while the Predatory Loans logo is on screen. Each loan gives $1,000 in cash immediately, and each player can take out up to 3 loans per game. At the end of the game, the loans are repaid with a 50% interest. Summary: cash and profits Trivia * This is the only Jackbox game other than You Don’t Know Jack to also include screws. Category:The Jackbox Party Pack 2 Category:Creative